The Scar
by canIhazAmuffin
Summary: It all started from that day when I got cut, she just doesn't look at me the same any more. And from the way this week began it was going to be a very un-cool couple of days Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of soul eater, this story is just my interpretation of the characters personalities and trying to put them into different situations. lemons maybe
1. Chapter 1

This happens after Soul gets cut by crona

I watched as the water disappears down the drain between my feet. The scar one my chest stings as the hot water runs over it, I trace my finger from my shoulder to my hip following the raised line. The memory is still fresh in my head. It is so not cool, it hurt, a lot and now im stuck with this guy in my head.

"_She's angry at you, you know."_

_I know_

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

_I don't know_

"_You should tell her" _

_Tell her what?_

"_How you feel, you do know how you feel don't you?"_

_She already knows how I feel_

"_Does she though?"_

_What do you mean.._

There was a loud knock from the door, pulling me back into reality

"Soul hurry up, you've been in there for ages" yelled Maka

"I'm getting out now" I yelled back

I pushed the words from the demon in my head just a little bit deeper and grinned at the idea of Maka in here next, that would be really cool.

I wrapped my towel around my waist strategically using the fold to hide a certain growing feeling as I went to open the door. There she was the girl that has always been there for me.

"What was taking you so long? You've been in there for at least an hour!" she looked really peeved

"Haha, yeah" I laughed as I put my hand behind my head " sorry about that was just thinking to myself, guessed I lost track of time haha"

She put her hands on her hips and huffed " You know if I have to have a cold show..." she suddenly went white and started to blush deeply. I wondered what was wrong as I followed here eye line to my waist, well just below my waist. It seems that we had an audience member as my strategic tying skills weren't up to scratch today, I tried to explain but that didn't stop the book from crashing over my head.

This is going to be a very un-cool day


	2. Chapter 2

God damn my head hurts, it wasn't my fault. I mean he has a mind of his own, making think stupid things like Maka in the shower, her being naked and the water dripping off her shoulder down onto her br.. NO stop thinking like that. She's your best friend for god's sake. Pure thoughts Soul come on now just get into your clothes and get ready for dinner.

"_He's going to be a problem if he's still like that when when she comes out"_

_shut up, little man_

"_Hey, hey no need to be so feisty, save that for her lover boy"_

_I have no idea what you're on about_

He's right though I need to calm down. So clothes right, just maybe some underwear just in case some restriction is required later. Not that it should but *sigh ***** I need to get out of my room and do something. While setting the table I bent over and hit my head "god dammit" my head already hurt and now its throbbing

"Hey Soul have you seen the hair dryer?"

"Not" I yelled back before looking, and there she stood in just a towel. It is magical her damp hair sitting below the towel line, I love it when she wears her hair down it looks so cool. And her lips when they move like that .. wait oh shit

"Soul, hello? Earth to soul!"

"oh uh yes?" I stammered while scratching the back of my head

"_That's it man nice and smooth_ "

_Shut up_

"I said have you seen my hair dryer?"

"Hair dryer, urrr, no"

"Thanks was worth the wait" she said in a sarcastic tone but her face changed to worry "what's up with you recently, you're more like black star than yourself? Are you feeling ok?"

"Me I'm fine just lots on my mind, you know with school and training and all"

"A_nd your best friend" _

_I said shut up_

"Well ok then, but just don't let it get to you" man she was really worried, not cool.

"Will do, haha"

"Well any ways dinner is in 20 I've just got to get into my pyjamas" she said with a tone I couldnt put my finger on.

She walked away with a bounce in her step and a swing to her waist, she has never done that before, or had she and I just hadn't noticed. Either way I've seen it now and I like what I see, it is very cool. Well i better get prepared for dinner and man am I happy to be wearing that extra layer.


End file.
